


Comfort Food

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like mom used to make. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "dreams" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Jess hasn't had nightmares since she was a kid, disturbing scenes of rotting buildings with no exits and unseen horrors lurking in the dark. But Sam's always seemed fearless, so it surprises her when he's suddenly plagued by them, thrashing around in his sleep for a week straight. Not that he tells her about them, but he holds onto her like a drowning man when he wakes up. Hopefully, this weekend road trip with his brother will resolve whatever's unsettled him. She only wishes that there was something she could do to make him feel better. Maybe she'll make cookies.


End file.
